An Intelligent Power Module (IPM) configured by forming a power semiconductor switching device such as an IGBT and a diode for temperature detection in the same chip is known. This main IPM detects the voltage between both ends of the diode, and detects the operating temperature of the IGBT in the same chip based on the magnitude of the voltage between both ends of the diode. Further, the IPM changes the amount of current to drive the IGBT, according to the detected temperature, thereby adjusting the drive capability of the IGBT (see JP-A-2013-219633)
In the technology disclosed in JP-A-2013-219633, based on the magnitude of the voltage between both ends of a diode, the operating temperature of an IGBT is always detected. Therefore, the drive capability is continuously adjusted.
However, this method has a problem that switching noise of the IGBT, for example, noise which is generated when the IGBT is turned on is likely to be superimposed on the voltage between both ends of the diode. Therefore, in adjusting the drive capability according to the temperature of the IGBT, malfunction may occur due to the influence of noise.